It Is Never Too Late To Apologize
by Kav23
Summary: Henry is hurt under Reid's watch and JJ blames Reid. Will JJ found out the truth? and will their friendship be ever the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"JJ, I am so sorry," Reid almost pleaded "I didn't know, I swear it was just one second…"

"Sorry? You are sorry?" JJ shouted, not bothering the eyes on her "I trusted you! And look what you did. Henry is in hospital because of you!"

"JJ," Will called and wrapped his hands around his wife "You have to calm down,"

Still JJ continued "How am I suppose to calm down? My son is in hospital and we don't know about his condition yet."

"JJ, stop," Morgan interrupted "Reid would never do anything to harm Henry and you know that he would risk his life to protect Henry,"

JJ began to cry louder over Will's shoulders "It was just a simple three hours. He was under your watch and you are responsible, Reid!"

Tears rolled down Reid's cheek the moment he heard the last word, she has never called him Reid.

"JJ," This time it was Hotch but Reid hold up his hand to stop his boss. "She is right, I should have been more aware, this is my fault,"

"No, Reid," Emily emerged from behind

"Guys, just stop, okay!" Will spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "Just drop it," Will finished as he took JJ with him to the corner of the waiting room

Reid took a moment to glance at JJ, his best friend. Guilt was raised up in him, he quickly turned behind and walked out of the waiting room

"Kid, where you think you are going?" Morgan runs forward and stopped in front of Reid

"JJ need some space and I want to be alone," Reid said before he pushed Morgan out of his way

"Reid, this is not your fault," Morgan whispered

"Really? Don't you get it, Morgan? I was watching over Henry, I was suppose to protect him and he got hurt because of me!"

"Reid,"

"Morgan, please. I want to be alone. Call me the minute you find out anything about Henry. Don't worry. I am going back home," Reid said before he left Morgan standing in the middle of the parking lot

"Is he going to be okay?" Garcia asked, appearing from the main door

"I don't know," Morgan squeezed Garcia's hands and walked back to the waiting room "I will have my eye on him,"

Reid has never walked this fast in his life until he found a bench in the park. Out of the blue, it started drizzling and for once Reid is grateful over the rain. At least, no one will realize the tears on his cheeks. Reid ran his fingers through his hair, _this can't be happening_, he thought. Henry is in hospital… because of him! Reid looked down at his shirt, some part of it is stained with Henry's blood. It started to rain like mad but Reid didn't care. Gratefully, he let the rain wash his stained shirt. It felt like hours, Reid has been sitting under the rain, his phone was soaked with water and he is damn sure, Morgan is not going to be happy about this. Reid lazily stood up and a wave of dizziness smacked his head. Slowly, he walked to his apartment, he is going to be sick, Reid is sure about that. Reid unlocked his main door and his vision started to blur. His leg gave away and he crashed onto the floor, slowly, he pushed him up to the washroom. He was shaking very badly and just when he entered his washroom, something bad happened. Using his blurred vision, he took the wrong step, slipped his leg, hit his head on the toilet bowl. Unfortunately, he used his hand to back him up, but it ends up in a much nastier way, when it hit the bathtub and Reid collapsed onto his bathroom tiles. A sharp pain kicked his hand and the side of his head. Reid sluggishly opened his eye but it becomes it wider when he saw his hand, broken. He used another hand to touch the liquid on the side of head, blood.

"Great!" Reid mumbled before he completely blacked out in his bathroom

On the other hand, Morgan was really gloomy. He has been calling Reid for the past hours but no answer. Thankfully, Reid's neighbor has called and informed him about Reid's arrival. He mentally praised himself for leaving his number with the neighbor when he first checked on Reid's apartment couple of hours ago. Morgan practically runs his way up to Reid's apartment

"Reid, open …" there was no need to complete the sentences as the door was not locked

"Reid," Morgan called again as he walked in, his hand was on his gun

Morgan almost screamed when he saw Reid on the floor "Reid!" Morgan dashed forward and checked for a pulse. He let out a sign of relief when he found one.

"Reid, can you hear me?" Morgan called again. Morgan felt devasted when he saw Reid's condition. He was soaked in water, his hand is surely broken, there was blood on the side of his head, and worse, he is developing a fever

Morgan continued to call for Reid, trying to wake him up until the paramedic move him out of Reid's way

Someone was calling his name, and it sounds so familiar. Reid felt so hard to focus, it seemed like his body has just given out. Reid left like it has been hours, again Reid tried, surprisingly this time, his eyes followed his order. He blinked a few times before his vision landed on Morgan at his bedside. Reid looked around before he called Morgan

"Morgan," His voice was raspy

"You are crazy, Reid. What the hell you were thinking?" Morgan screamed in a low voice

"Do you know that you shouldn't shout at a patient in the hospital?"

Morgan closed his mouth but they opened again "Kid, next time, I am going to kill you myself,"

"How is Henry?" Reid asked, praying for good news

"He is fine. He is not going to fall into coma like the doctor predicted earlier, he has improved a little when I checked him just now,"

Reid tried to sit against his pillow but regret his decision the moment's dizziness struck him

"Easy, young man,"Morgan walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed

"Your hand is broken," Morgan pointed towards the sling "You are lucky since the hit you took on your head is not serious but still you received ten stitches and you are having fever. You are burning up like crazy,"

"Thanks?"

"Take your rest, you need it and I have not told anyone yet, although we in the same hospital,"

"Don't tell, JJ," Reid mumbled before he falls asleep again

Morgan wrapped Reid with another blanket extra blanket, even with two blankets, he could feel Reid's body shaking.

It was almost noon and Morgan thought of checking on Henry again. He walked in Henry's room only to hear Henry's sad voice

"Is Uncle Spencer angry with me?"

"No, honey," Will comforted his son "Why would he be angry with you?"

"He told me not to jump but I did and hit my head on the table and fall down," Henry talked slowly

Suddenly, JJ's face changed. She got it all wrong, it was just an accident but she blamed him

"No, buddy. Uncle Spencer got something important to do and he will come to see you when he is free, okay?" Morgan reassured the small kid

Morgan quickly walked out the room, the others followed in a short while including JJ and Will

"So, you are satisfied now?" Morgan pointed towards JJ

"Morgan , please," JJ was crying

"Do you know that it is always easy to talk out any words but it's hard to take them back? Do you have any idea how much your words crushed him last night?"

"I am sorry,"

"Sorry?" Morgan smiled in a sarcastic way "Do you what happened to him last night?"

JJ's eyes widened but she dare not to ask any single question

"Where is Reid, Morgan?" Rossi asked

"In the hospital with a broken hand, ten stitches on his head and with fever more than 101.7,"

"What?" Almost everyone shouted "What the hell happened, Morgan?" Garcia demanded

"I don't know. I didn't ask him yet. I found him lying unconscious, soaked in water on his bathroom,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reid had never felt this horrible before, his head is basically killing him, his broken arm is aching and worse, his body is shaking no matter how much he tries to control it. Despite all these, if there is something seem to comfort him is the feeling given by the fingers running through his hair right now, but who could it be? Morgan? No way. Reid only could think of one person and he quickly opened his eyes even though it was the most difficult job. He was right, he was welcomed by Garcia's colorful and cheerful face.

"Hey, sweetheart," She greeted with her most soothing voice

"Morgan told you?" Reid confirmed

"You can't really hide anything from my baby girl, I guess you aware of that," Morgan said suddenly appearing to Reid's vision

Reid stretched himself a bit and couldn't help but to let out a moan of pain.

"How are you feeling?" Garcia asked "You look so pale,"

"Terrible, horrible, whatever word you can find in the dictionary to describe discomfort, use it,"

"Reid, come on, man. Get up. You have to eat something," Morgan ordered as he placed the tray of food in front of Reid

"Do I really have to eat?" Reid questioned like a kid

"Yes, they are not going to give you any more medication unless you eat something," Suddenly, Hotch's was heard and he comes into sight

"And that is why we bought you something extra," Rossi said as he showed the pack of jello in his hand

"Can I just eat that?" Reid asked as he pointed towards the jello in Rossi's hand

"No, unless you eat at least half of what is here in this bowl,"

There is no way you could argue with the team. Feeling defeated, he tried to sit up but somehow only managed to do so with Hotch's support. Reid stretched his hand to touch the spoon but Morgan stopped him when he saw how shaky Reid's hand was.

"Let me help you," Morgan said as he scooped one spoon of chicken porridge to Reid's waiting mouth.

Reid swallowed his food, and it doesn't seem that bad, even his stomach doesn't look as if it's about to reject it. So, Reid took another spoon from Morgan, and it continued until half of the bowl was empty

"I am full, can I have jello now?"Reid whispered

Almost everyone chuckled to Reid's statement. Rossi carefully handed over the red jello to Reid'd hand, this time, Garcia helped him to eat one of his favorite hospital food.

"How is Henry doing now?" Reid requested as he gulps down one spoon of his jello

"He is scared that you might be angry with him," Hotch answered

Reid eyes widen the moment he heard the reply, however, Morgan answered before Reid could ask any further.

"He was saying something about you asking him to stop jumping but he didn't follow it, somehow hit himself on the table and fall down,"

"I was scared to death," Reid declared openly "I just turned for one second to get the dinner from the microwave and next thing I know, he was lying on the floor with a cut on his head," Reid avoided having any eye contact with the others, his finger played along with his blanket "Is JJ still angry with me?"

"I am so sorry, Spence,"

Reid heard the voice, loud and clear, he twisted his head and saw JJ standing at the edge of the door. Her eyes were red, suggesting she has been crying for some time. Emily was holding her, mainly supporting half of JJ's weight .

Even before Reid could think of opening his mouth to reply back, JJ dashed forward and took Reid's unharmed hand into hers.

"I am so sorry," She apologize again "I was so stupid, I blamed you for something you can't be responsible, now you're in the hospital because of me,"

"No, JJ," Reid gripped her hand "If whatever happened to Henry is not my fault, then you could not be responsible for what had happened to me," Reid knows that JJ is blaming herself just like how he did last night. Reid needs to clear her doubt so that she wouldn't end doing something stupid just like what he did last night, but it seems impossible. The chest pain and difficulty breathing he has been experiencing for a while seem to worsen. He has been hiding it too well from the rest of the team but not anymore. He coughed a couple of times, before he totally blacked out again.

"Reid!" Morgan called his name before he was able hold Reid's unconscious body from falling onto the bed

JJ and Morgan almost screamed Reid's name while Hotch and Rossi run outside to get Reid's doctor. Before any of the team members could understand anything, they were thrown outside of Reid's room, so they have no choice but to wait in the waiting room.

Morgan went and sat beside JJ who has been crying. "It's getting late, Henry might be waiting for you. Go, I will update you,"

JJ looked at his friend "I am so sorry, Morgan,"

Morgan placed his comforting hand on JJ's shoulders "You heard him, he is not blaming you,"

JJ covered her face with both of her palms "I was so stupid,"

"Hey, it's okay," Then, Morgan turned to Emily and Garcia "Go with her,"

When JJ walked away with Garcia and Emily, Morgan mumbled "I don't know what to tell JJ, I mean I don't know what exactly Reid is thinking, what happened to him last night and what could be possibly wrong with him right now?"

"I think I can help you with that," Suddenly Dr. Danny appeared "Your friend is suffering from pneumonia, his fever seems to decrease a bit, but still we are keeping an eye on him. I am putting him strictly on bed rest for at least two weeks, no work until he recovers,"

Dr. Danny walked away when three of them gave their word that they will make sure Reid takes all the rest he needs.

"Why don't you guys go back, I will stay with him. Just inform the girls about Reid's condition" Morgan said

Morgan walked inside to Reid's room and got the glimpse of Reid sleeping peacefully under two blankets. He walked further and touched Reid's forehead, true, the fever seems to lessen but it is still there. Morgan wiped a few hairs off his forehead, then he pulled the chair closer to Reid's bed. Morgan continues to watch the rising and falling of Reid's chest and no idea when did he fall asleep uncomfortably on the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything seems to be like to be like a puzzle; the more Reid tries to solve it, the more it seems difficult. Reid is known for his eidetic memory but now, everything information laid in front of him are in bit of pieces, like a puzzle. He knows that he is somewhere around his team members, but where? JJ was angry with him, yeah, Henry was hurt because of him. Every inch of his body hurts, it feels like nails being punctured into his flesh, especially his hand and his head. Worse of all, his stomach was churning, suddenly his eyes shot open and he rose up from his sleeping position. The sudden movement caused Morgan to snap out from his slumber.

"I think I am going to throw up," That sentence is enough for Morgan to spring into action, he speedily placed a bucket under Reid's mouth. Reid took a few minutes to clear the content in his stomach.

"You're okay? You want me to call Dr. Danny?"

Reid looked at his friend with indescribable expression "I don't know, everything seems to blur to me. I am in the hospital right?"

Morgan gently Reid's forehead and surprisingly Reid didn't flinch to the touch "Reid, you are burning up again," Morgan said as he pressed the call button

"Morgan, what is happening?" Reid asked, as he touched the sling around his hand

"Hey, it's okay," Morgan calmed him

By the time Dr. Danny finished his routine checkup, Reid has fallen asleep again.

"It's normal to be confused and yes, he is having high fever, but luckily it is not in the state that we should worry about. For now, let him take all the rest he needs. Make sure he eats something when he wakes up,"

"Thanks, doc," Morgan said

"There is something bothering him, I guess. If there is any problem bugging him, I suggest it is better to fix it. Mind and body are connected. The more the mind relaxes, the quicker the body gets healed," Dr. Danny gave his final piece of advice and walked out of the room

"JJ," Morgan mumbled. He needs to settle whatever going on Reid's mind. Morgan needs to make sure JJ and Reid talks again, last time, it just ended with Reid falls unconscious and this time, he needs to include someone else.

Something was moving around him, and it was touching his cheeks. Reid blinked his eyes a few times and couldn't help to smile wider

"Uncle Spencer," Henry called "Mommy, he is awake,"

Reid readjusted his head and saw the rest of his teammates, including Will, smiling at him.

"How are you feeling, Reid?" Emily asked as she helped him to lean against his pillow

"I am fine, I guess," Reid said "Sorry about last night," Reid directed towards Morgan

"Don't worry about that, buddy," Morgan said "Baby girl got something for you,"

"Cupcakes," Reid mumbles and everyone chuckled. Reid gently touched the small bandage on Henry's head

"It doesn't hurt anymore," whispered Henry "I am sorry,"

"For what, Henry?"

"I got hurt because I didn't listen to what you said," Henry said in a low voice "I scared you,"

"Well, that you did but just promise me one thing, don't ever jump like that again,"

"I won't and I will always listen to you," said Henry as he jumped forward and hugged his godfather. Reid hugged the little boy back. The entire team members couldn't help but to smile to see the scene unfolded in front of them.

"Am I forgiven too?" JJ asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you forgive mommy too?

Reid looked at Henry and then at his best friend "JJ, I already told you, I am not angry at you,"

"I am sorry, Spence. I was totally out…"

"JJ, please, stop. I am sick, so, can we talk something that will make me feel better?" Reid said as he eyed Garcia's cupcakes

"Here you go, Junior G-man," Garcia handed her homemade cupcakes to Reid

Reid took a bite and asked "When can I get out of here?"

"That is one of your favorite question, Reid but I am sorry because you are getting out of here only when the doctor say so," Hotch said from the couch

"Why? I am fine," Reid snapped, not happy with the news

"Oh Really?" Morgan asked "As far as I can remember, last night, you can't really remember where you were,"

"What?" Reid gasped and almost gets choked with the cupcakes

"Reid, slow down," JJ warned as she gently rubs his back

"Yes, kiddo. We have to wait until at least your fever is gone and did you hear the latest news, you have pneumonia," Rossi said, sitting beside Hotch

"What?" Reid gasped again "This is just great,"

"Did anybody tell him about his two weeks bed rest?" Will suddenly spoke up

"This is not happening," Reid mumbles to himself

"Yes, it is," Morgan said "You have a broken arm too, Reid. You need to have some time off before you the team again,"

"Hey, Reid," Emily called from the other side of the bed "How did you get hurt?"

Reid looked at his team and realized that all the eyes are on him "I was sitting in the park for a couple of hours, head back home, slipped and fell in my own bathroom,"

"You sat under the rain the entire time?" Garcia asked and Reid nodded

"I was just thinking about Henry and then walked back home. My head was dizzy and I don't what happened next, but I know I hit my head and my hand somewhere in the bathroom,"

"Reid, you are some kind of genius," Morgan said "Do have any idea how it feels to see you lying on the floor, bleeding?"

"I am sorry," Reid apologized

"Yeah, do it again and I will kill you," Morgan said as a warning

Reid just smiled, feeling blessed to have such dear friends

"You think it is funny?" Morgan said as he walked nearer to Reid

"No," Reid holds up his hand in surrender post "I will not even think about doing it,"


End file.
